


Introducing the Pets~

by KSPForever1038



Series: The Smut Series [3]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Add more tags with the next chapter, Adult Sleepovers!, And a little rough, And likes butt grabs, Blanket Nests, Collars, F/F, F/M, Glove Kink, Grinding, Is it gay to like another dude, Kisses, M/M, Moaning, Praise Kink, Snuggling, They gonna have some fun, Tongue Piercings, Wes is Tall and Subby, Wes is also a tease, Wes is loud, Wigfrid is Short and Dom as heck, Willow is excited, Wilson is a bit nervous, and soft, pillow fort, that's a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSPForever1038/pseuds/KSPForever1038
Summary: A weekend together to really get to know one another... In a completely different way. So many questions, so little answers.





	1. Visiting and Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Told y'all I'm on a roll. This chapter is just a little introduction, but stick around and you'll get some good stuff later~

Wes was curled up in the backseat of the car, content as fingers were gently ran through his hair. The freckled skin under his eyes were lightly thumbed, a soft activation sort of noise rising from his throat as he opened one eye. His Warrior smiled down at him, a soft kiss pressed against his forehead before she tapped against his scalp a bit.

“We’re here, sweetheart. Yöu’ll get to play with Wilsön söön!” At that he jumped up, excitement easily seen in his big eyes as he adjusted his outfit. Going for more of a gentle look for the day, he opted for his red t-shirt and black leggings, black slip ons on his feet. His mime make-up hadn’t been forgotten, a bright blush scattered across his cheeks, not to mention the black lipstick he loved so much.

Double date night, and staying a few nights to get REALLY acquainted. Willow had offered to have a small movie night as well, complete with snacks and a massive blanket/pillow mound and that was all that had to be offered for Wes to agree. What really brought him in, however, was the fact that he was allowed to fully be in his headspace during all of it.

He wondered what Wilson would think of him, all thickness and curves… That’s what he’s heard nowadays about his body, anyways.

“Hey, yöu’re thinking töö hard again. Dön’t wörry, Wilsön will like ya just fine~” She pressed another kiss to his forehead before helping him out of the car. Wendy and Webber were quick to dash out the house, Abigail sick that weekend and deciding to stay home with Walani to rest. They jumped into the arms of the two adults, squealing with delight and happiness.

“Auntie Wigfrid, Uncle Wes! We haven’t seen you two in forever!”

“Webber, it’s önly been a few weeks, brave little warriör.”

“Still! We’re excited about our trip to the circus, and our sleepover, and visiting Abby to give her some stuff!” Webber could never stay still for long, even back in the Constant he was always jumping about or spinning around the campfire or doing SOMETHING. He couldn’t stop moving and grinning and it was infectious, even Wes unable to resist and offer his own round of laughter.

“Alright, get in! I help with gear and bags!” Wolfgang always hulked above them all, but he was a gentle giant to heart, carefully helping the two out with carrying their things and buckling up. Wendy had stayed mostly silent, but she still seem excited… Perhaps just tired, or worrying about Abigail.

“Bye! See you all on Sunday!”

“No setting the house on fire, Lady Willow plans on grilling!”

“We wön’t!” The two waved as the car drove off, Wes keeping a firm arm around her waist. Comparisons were strange, with Wes being all height and rounded, Wigfrid being a bit on the short side and packed with firm muscle. What some may call an odd pair seemed, well.

Perfect for them.

“Alright, yöur cöllar is inside already. We packed enöugh för yöu tö last all weekend. Dön’t förget, you can safeword at any time and we can always leave… Are yöu sure yöu’ve göt this?” Her voice had gone soft as soon as she turned to her mute boyfriend, gently thumbing over his cheeks and bringing him down so their foreheads could touch.

One thing with Wigfrid was how much she truly did care for Wes, their love for acting being one of the factors that brought them together. She also witnessed, a good while after they left the constant, Wes’s dating life. Sure, he was submissive, but what those people did to him…

She couldn’t stand it. And couldn’t stand the idea of doing the same to him.

“Am sure, mon chere.” Heavily accented, but deep and still present, his voice reassured her that he wouldn’t push any limit he wasn’t okay with. He leaned in to give her a firm kiss to her nose, dissolving in a puddle of giggles at the red look he got.

“Alright, ya cheeky thing. Let’s hurry up and--”

“Hey, you guys are here! Hurry up and come inside before Wilson picks the movie and eats all the sour cream and onion chips!” Willow was eager to wave out the front door, a wide grin spread on her freckled face as a voice of protest sounded out from inside.

“Am not! You simply left me unattended for too long!”

“Oh, I’ll attend right to you!” She made her way back inside, the squeals of defeat quick to ring out before she appeared again, lipstick now smeared.

“So? You comin’?” 

The two shared a look before bursting into laughter, hands snugly gripping one another as she made their way towards the house and through the front door.

This weekend was gonna be fun. 


	2. Chapter 2

After a long battle over what to watch, Wes had his head back in his girlfriend's lap, eyes set on the television. Nightmare Before Christmas was playing, and they had reached the part with--

“Lock!”

“Shock!”

“Barrel!” 

Of course Wilson joined in with the two lady’s antics, and he let out a soft chuckle when Wigfrid gave a gentle punch to the scientists shoulder. Well, as gentle as she could be, he still fell back a little bit. He couldn’t help but love the movie, not to mention how Jack to him was an epitome of what an actor should be. Extravagant, passionate…

Maybe a little confused at times, but what can you do.

“Yöu alright there, sweetheart?” Movie was almost finished by the time he was asked this question, gentle but calloused fingers brushing against one of his favorite spots on his scalp. A slow nod and near purr, he turned his head to nuzzle against her wrist, lightly nipping at her pulse. His eyes gazed up at her, his body feeling fuzzy, floaty and warm as he let out a soft whimper.

He had slipped into his subspace, and boy would he feel better with his collar.

“Ah, already? Nö pröblem, let me gö get it.” She smoothed down the hair near his forehead, pushing it back before moving him aside. Soft whispers between her and Willow, and she got up to retrieve his collar from another room. Willow also got up, something about making sure dinner, and he turned over only to see…

“Hey…”

_ Wilson. _

He was already wearing his own collar, looking just as soft and at ease as he was on his own set of pillows and blankets. His eyes were droopy, mouth set in a gentle crook of a smile.

Oh no. Oh no.

Dear mother of God, he looked hot.

“Are you alright?... I wanted to try this, but I wasn’t too sure if it would be strange, it does seem like a really odd request to have…” He slowly blinked as he asked this, his body overall completely lax. He must’ve been in his own subspace, then.

Wes could only nod and reach a hand out, gently pressing a finger to the others lips. He always did ramble, but he didn’t mind too much. At least, usually. Right now, actions made far more sense than words.

“Alright, few more minutes until--... Oh, that’s adorable.” Willow had come back, quick to snap a few pictures of the two. Wes had managed to slowly slip his way closer to Wilson, tucking his head beneath the others neck. They had managed to balance on one rather large pillow, a blanket tugged over them. Wilson’s cheeks were pink, but he still seemed relaxed, even when Wes was eager to bury his nose into the crook of the others neck.

He was a cuddler, he couldn’t help it. Not to mention… Wilson smelt good. Really, REALLY good.

“I leave yöu alöne för a few minutes, and yöu’re already all cuddled up ön him. Knew it.” Wigfrid chuckled and knelt nearby, lightly clicking her tongue as she held out his collar. Black with gold accents, it was intricate and loving, showing the colors brilliantly against his skin. He lifted his head away, a soft pleasing sigh slipping from his lips as the collar made its home around his neck.

Perfect.

“Dinner should be ready in the next few. Maybe half an hour, at most.” Willow sat on their left, Wigfrid on their right. Wilson hadn’t moved…

“Il dort~” He could only giggle, burrowing his face back into the crook of Wilson’s neck, the smallest bit of stubble rubbed against his forehead when he did so. Getting comfy as another movie was put on, it took almost no time for him to slip off as well.

Fully comfortable amongst friends.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Nn… Mmph, what…” Wilson had slowly stirred, his mind clearing up compared to earlier. The smell of wonderful food drifted to his nose, but something else was distracting him. His arms were wrapped around someones middle, face near buried in someone else's hair. It certainly wasn’t Willow, she was usually the big spoon.

“Mm…” The softest sigh as the person snuggled closer, and he finally looked down, only to gasp and nearly yank away. Wes was firmly snuggled against his chest now, body rising and falling as he napped. When did this happen, when did he get all cuddly with the mime. Why did he not mind, even more so from how close the man was to his ever so interested dick--

“Boys! C’mon, time to wake up!” Willow called out, emerging from her kitchen, apron holding a few splashes of who knows what, not to mention the flour. Wes stirred a bit before nuzzling right in the center of his chest, a gasp torn right out of Wilson’s throat at the gesture. He didn’t want to move to disturb him, then again…

The tiny little movements against his crotch were making his dick stir, and it’s common etiquette not to grind against someone in their sleep.

“Wes, cmön… Up, sweetheart.” Thank the Gods, Wigfrid to the rescue. Wes seemed to perk up as soon as he heard her voice, blinking away sleep and nuzzling into her hands as she pried away their blanket. He, to Wilson’s surprise, left a light peck against his forehead before getting up, following his lady into the dining room. It only took a few seconds, however, before he came speeding back to yank Wilson up in glee.

“What-- PLEASE put me down!” He may have been just an inch shorter than Wilson, but boy did he have the strength of ten of him. A shy smile before speeding back into the dining room, a highly embarrassed Wilson in his arms as Willow set the table. Wilson had the culinary skills of a mouse, while Willow had taken a few lessons from Warly, not to mention her own ingenuity and complete lack of “self control”.

“Build your own burrito! Didn’t wanna do something hard, so I just got some meats and veggies together and made the tortillas. Steak, chicken, beef, shrimp, and all the fixings to come with it!” Willow was proud at the salivating faces, dusting her hands off and hanging her apron away.

“Well? Go ahead, dig in!” There they go, each taking their seats and grabbing whatever was in reach. It took almost no time for there to be a bit of a mess, but she didn’t mind. At least--

“Wes, slow down! You too, Wilson! Geez, it’s like you two can’t stand the thought of not eating…”   
  
“Well, Wes döesn’t have a gag reflex.”

… The casualness of Wigfrid, that’s what could have killed him. Wilson heard that and it immediately affected his cheeks and… Lower regions, slow to gulp down the mouthful he had. Turning his head to look at the culprit, his cheeks went from pink to astonishing red at the sight.

“Mmph…” 

Wes had realized that his gloves may not be the best thing to get dirty, he loved them a bit much for that. So, with his teeth, he began tugging each one off. It was just gloves, only gloves on a pair of hands, and yet…

Why did he do it so sensually?...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, I cooked and Wiggy helped. You two can do us a favor and clean up.” It took no time for everyone to finish enough to look content, and Willow cracked her knuckles as the men groaned. Stuffed to the brim.

“Hmph. If you do it in the next… Fifteen minutes..”   
  
“We’ll have sömething for yöu tö try~” Wigfrid finished this off with a grin, seeing how quickly Wes perked up and began clearing away dishes, Wilson following shortly after with his own pans in tow. They made it to the sink before Wes bit down on his lip, watching as Wilson scrapped off the utensils and such before handing them off to him for the dishwasher.

He was attractive, he couldn’t lie. Maybe…

“Alright Wes, we’ll have to wash the po--!!!” His eyes went wide from shock, back against the wall as Wes stepped closer. They were practically breathing the same air, a light flush coating each of their cheeks as he leaned in. The slowest press to his cheek, lips soft like velvet, a pair of ungloved hands against his chest.

He felt… Vulnerable.

“W-Wes, what… What’re you…”   
  
“Shh… Vous dur, mon ami~” A teasing glint rose in his dark eyes, a light giggle rising from his throat as he watched the red deeped on the others cheeks. He always did love this part, getting them riled up before showing he wasn’t the most “innocent baby” of all of them. No, that had likely been Wolfgang...

“W-Well, you’ve been passing at me all day, it’s quite difficult not to--!!” Those same lips brushed against his Adams Apple, under his chin, barely grazed over his lips. He was quivering now, barely holding himself against the wall that the mime had him near pinned against. It was hard, literally and metaphorically, not to drop dead right then and there. He never really noticed how delicate Wes appeared to the eye, but now getting a closer look at him…

He knew. He was going to take him apart.

“Calm down… Just say no if you want me to stop.” 

He spoke. He spoke again, in solid English, just to try and get him to calm down a little. He hadn’t realized he was hyperventilating, even more so when those same hands gently brushed over his shoulders, one traveling up to push back the hair that had fallen against his forehead. That caring expression, he had seen it on Willow’s own face after certain sessions and before introducing something new. It was… Different, really different seeing it on Wes’s face, all angles and sustance.

He wondered what other faces he could have him make.

“Oh!~” A delighted gasp slipped as soon as sturdy arms wrapped around his lithe waist, hands hoisting him up by his rear. A spin around and he was the one now pinned, a heady moan falling from his lips as he felt stubble rub against his neck. He was weak for it, just couldn’t help the way it made him shiver and tremble in the best of ways.

“Mon dieu, hurry up!” He took hold of his surprisingly soft but still odd hair, yanking the other against his lips. Finally, finally they could clash. Wilson was a decent kisser, but with a bit more practice--

“Wait a second… Wes, open your mouth. Yes, again you little--” The sturdy gulp that took down his Adams Apple, dear mother of God.

A dull silver spike rested on the tip of his tongue, a smug grin on his face when he shut it back again. 

“... You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you.” Wilson could only squint at him, blush fading a bit from the giggle he got, a finger waving for him to lean back in. The slow lick up his lips made a growl rise, the two now smothering one another in kisses. Wes was hoisted even higher, much to his delight as Wilson pressed forward, a soft and needy moan sounding out as they ground against each other.

_ It still wasn't enough. _

“Hey! We left you two alone just to do some dishes, and you're grinding on each other like a bunch of horny dogs?!” 

Oh boy. 

Willow stood with her hands on her hips, tapping one foot as she stared down the two. Wes's tongue and his own were still connected via two strings of saliva, both of their eyes already glazed over. Wes hadn't stopped grinding, letting out a stimulating whine when the other did.

“What dö we have here?... Bad Wes, yöu know better, kitten.” Another long whine and Wes slowly pulled away, slinking to Wigfrid's side with the biggest set of puppy eyes.

“Pöör thing… Yöu were really needy för it, hm?” She lightly thumbed where his black lipstick had smeared, watching as the same thumb slipped into his mouth. He lapped at it eagerly, begging with his eyes and the prettiest little noises.

“Alright, it can't be helped… Wilsön, dö me the biggest favör.”

Oh boy.

_ “ _ Let this pretty böy suck yöu öff beföre yöu fuck him.”

_ Oh boy. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enoyed this first chapter! Stay close and see some smut later.
> 
> Comments feed the Dooby. Give Dooby Comments.


End file.
